Future Falls
by Coal the Flame King
Summary: This is a Gravity Falls Fanfic. It takes place 10 after the show with everyone all grown up. It follows Dipper and Pacifica who are now freelancers for a government facility called A-5-1 as they hunt down cryptids and other supernatural creatures along with helping Ford expand the journals to worldwide. Note: This story is based Youtuber Lewtoons' head canon for the VIEW
1. Chapter 1: Put Your Lazer to Stun

This is a Gravity Falls Fanfic. It takes place 10 after the show with everyone all grown up. This story is based Youtuber Lewtoons' head canon for the show, as mentioned in his video Drawing Gravity Falls 10 Years Later, which I have put the link to so you can watch the videos. I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any comments or suggestions, please tell me, I'll be glad to hear them.

Your King, Coal 😉

* * *

"Run Run Run!" A brown haired young man yelled as he held open old, broken looking door. A blonde girl blew past him as a deafening screeching followed her. The brunette slammed the door behind him and leaned his shoulder on it, pushing it back as the door started to shutter and buck from the force applied by whatever was on the other side. He growled in frustration and pushed harder while looking around at his surroundings. The two had ended up in the dining room of the decrepit, and frankly, obviously haunted looking abandoned house,"Dammit Pacifica, I am never letting you pick the next target again! Bring that over here." He breathed out pointing to a dish cabinet.

The blonde nodded and quickly moved over to the cabinet bigger than her,"Oh shut up Dipstick. Like your much better. Last month you put us on the trail of a killer death ghost." She half snapped half laughed as she pushed the case with a surprising amount of strength towards the door, despite her small stature.

Pacifica Northwest had changed alot since 'Weirdmeggedon'. Now standing at 5'5", Pacifica still felt the need to wear unnessary amounts of makeup, but now was wearing a pair of black jeans, some dark brown knee-length boots, a lavender v-neck and a purple leather jacket with a more sensable hairstyle for her 'line of work' in a ponytail. But this wasn't just slight a change in preference of clothing in 10 years. After Weirdmaggedon, Pacifica became more and more independent from her family and their wealth. She started learning how to amazing things that any debutante could only dream of. She no longer cared about dirty hands.

Dipper Pines slid to the side as Pacifica pushed the dish cabinet in front the door and the pair quickly ran in front of the door and pushed, grunting as the china inside the case broke while they struggled against the force of whatever thing was on the other side of the case,"Oh please. Ghosts are freakin' cool. Besides, one could argue that all of this," He waved his hand, motioning at both of them before being pushed forward a little, which he responded by focusing and pushing harder against the case,"was all started by a ghost." He laughed as the door bucked again.

Even though Dipper had skipped the whole 'college experience' and well college all together in exchange for supernatural pursuits, he still appeared more scholarly than most. He still kept his hair in it's floppy, nappy fashion, partly cause of his birthmark and partly cause he had no time, but he had ditched his hat now wore a red shirt button down shirt, a black necktie loosely put around his neck, some gray cargo pants, black vans, and a navy blue trench coat. Yeah, not the best dresser.

"Dipper, this is not the time to be reminising about about 'the good old days'. We are about to die! Again!" She glared at him when he opened his mouth, daring him to point out whose fault this was,"Do you have any ideas on how to not do that?" She asked.

Dipper's eyes flitted around the room thinking. The table was too big and heavy to use. Maybe he could tie one of the drapes from the broken windows to something and wrap the other side around the chandelier and launch it at the creature. That said, both the drapes and the chandelier were looking worse for wear. Dipper was not thrilled about getting close to the monster with a knife or something for multiple reasons. He finally settled on the chairs. They were regular wooden chairs and didn't look that heavy,"Grab a chair, and when I tell you to, I want you to throw the chair at it. I'll handle the rest"

Pacifica nodded and ran to the table, picking up the chair and waiting for Dipper's signal. He took a few breaths before running to the table and turning it on it's side so it faced the wall behind him, taking a knee in front of it and firmly planting his back foot on the table. With only the case to hold the door back, it started to shudder and bag violently. The dish case fell on the floor with a slam, the glass doors and the china breaking with a grating crash. Dipper took a deep breath as he reached into his coat.

A couple of bangs and the old door fell down with nothing to hold it up. In the doorway was a horse with a blood red coat, a firey mane, hooves as black and probably as hard as iron with sharp, red stained teeth, a pair of pointed horns curling behind it's head and a demonic glare directed at the both of them. It's pointed tail waved and swayed as the creature batted it's gigantic bat-like wings, snorting fire from its snout, getting ready to charge at the pair, its feet scrapping into the ground. The mare gave out another high pitched screeched and ran at the pair,"Now" Dipper yelled and Pacifica huffed as she threw the chair at the creature.

When the chair didn't seem to really affect the creature, which just barreled through the now broken furniture, she paled,"Diiipppeer!" She yelled as the creature, now agitated more than anything, ran at her. He grit his teeth and pulled out some kind of pistol with all types of yellow lines running along it, as well as what seemed like a dial where the safety would normally be as well as a similar one at the butt, and pointed it at the mare. The muzzle glowed with a golden light and a yellow beam erupted from the gun, hitting the creature and knocking back against the wall on the other side of the wall as both Dipper and the table were both pushed back several feet, the pistol smoking.

Dipper breathed hard and got up, watching the creature to see if it were alive. Pacifica walked over to him look at the creature. She threw her hands up, shaking her head,"Dammit Dipper. All that work and you killed it. What do I tell you about that thing. Put your lazer to-"

"Do not finish that reference." He said laughing before the mare snorted as it got up and screeched, running at Dipper with blood red eyes and smoke pouring from it's nostril,"Woah!" Dipper yelled and thinking quickly, Dipper turned the top dial on his gun, the lines now turning red and ran at the creature, sliding under its legs and getting up in time to grab the creature's tail, holding the beast back. He ignored Pacifica's scream as he let go of the tail and lifted his gun, planting his feet firmly on the ground and pulled the trigger. A red beam came and hit the creature in the head, knocking it forward again, this time into the table as Dipper slid back, his trench coat flapping from the force,"GotosleepgotosleepgotosleepgotosleepgotosleepGOTOSLEEP!" The adventurer yelled as he repeatedily shot at the creature, sliding back until he reached the doorway while each shot pushed the creature and the table to the wall.

He sighed and put gun back in the holster strapped to his chest and moved the coat over it as he walked over to the monster,"Call A-5-1." He said getting up and going over to the drapes by the window. He pulled them down as Pacifica pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. He went back over to the mare and tied up it's legs with the fabric. It wouldn't be much, but it would hold until the proper people could get here,"Alright Pacifica, let's go." He said getting up.

Pacifica nodded while talking on her phone and held her finger up,"Yeah, it's alive...Of course we didn't damage it...Well not really...Yes we realize how valuable this creature is...You want to know what happened...He may have blasted it with the lethal setting on." Pacifica started making crackling sounds with her mouth,"What Sorrycan'thearyougoingintoatunnelbyyyye." She said ending the call abruptly. She put her phone in her pocket and looked up,"Alright, what's the plan Dip." She said walking over.

Dipper pulled put his own phone and looked at a text he got,"Ford said he found something I may be interested in. Said that this is about as famous as that thing." Dipper said looking at the horse and then back at her,"But it's nowhere near here. Pacifica, we're going home."

* * *

Welp, that's Future Falls. Like I said, tell me what I did right, what I did wrong. But please do not come hear saying that you hate Dipcifica or that the show doesn't need a continuation. I'm doing this, so if you are going to critize, make it constructive. If you want to see more be sure to follow me as well like the fic. Thanks.

/ppd_J8_LIlI The First Video

/56pj6TX6Xbs The Second Video


	2. Chapter 2: Return to the Falls

This is a Gravity Falls Fanfic. It takes place 10 after the show with everyone all grown up. This story is based Youtuber Lewtoons' head canon for the show, as mentioned in his video Drawing Gravity Falls 10 Years Later, which I have put the link to so you can watch the videos. I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any comments or suggestions, please tell me, I'll be glad to hear them.

Your King, Coal 😉

* * *

Tap Tap Tap'

'Tap Tap Tap'

"Come on Dipstick. Wake up!" Pacifica frowned as a stewardess walked away, going to another row to relay that the plane was going to land soon. If there was one thing Pacifica hated doing, it was waking up her boyfriend. Dipper worked so hard in the day, and stayed up so much in the night, that when he passed out, he passed out and it would be almost impossible to wake him up. He'd sleep for like 9 hours, then wake up, moan and groan about how much time he wasted sleeping and then the cycle would just repeat over again. Thanks to this, it would take a bomb to wake him up.

Even on vacations, Dipper was always looking for some supernatural thing to catch, or doing research for A-5-1, the government facility the couple did freelance work for, instead of kicking back. One time, she actually slipped sleeping pills into his food. He wasn't happy when he woke up, but he got the message and actually relaxed on their time off. In the 10 years the young heiress had known Dipper, the one thing that he had never lost was his drive to find out about the world and all it's mysteries, and that was one of the the things she loved about him, but it was moments like these that made it frustrating to date him. But there was a fun side to all this.

'Smack'

Dipper jolted up, taking a sudden breath, before relaxing, inhaling slowly as realized what had happened. He put a hand to the red mark on his face and tried rubbed the stinging away while he glared at his snickering girlfriend," You think your sooo funny. Was that in any way, shape, or form necessary for you to do?" He huffed, clicking in his seat belt and pushing up his tray table as he felt the plane start to descend.

"No, but it was hilarious!" She said doing the same as she half-heartedily tried to hold back her giggles,"Your face! Wow Dipper, I've been dating you for 3 years, and I still can't get over that look." She said calming down, though she still wore a impish grin,"Aww. Does it hurt? Here." She said in a mocking tone as she leaned over and kissed him on the red cheek," There Is that better?" She smirked as she leaned on the arm rest.

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes,"Please stop talking." He said with a smile as he leaned on his own arm rest as he looked out at the forest from his window seat, gazing at the trees coming into the skyline. It felt great to be back at the Falls. He preferred his little cabin near the Shack as opposed to his old home in Piedmont.

"You know I'm jokin' babe". She winked as the plane finally touched down,"We'll just get our bags, and we can head to the Shack. Why did Ford even want us. I mean, we were eventually going to come home anyway, but it's like he specifically called us." She said as she got out of the two seat, first-class row they were sitting in. She opened the over head and tossed Dipper his duffel bag before getting her backpack and putting it on. She tilted her head, looking at him as she stayed standing, waiting for them to be able to get out.

"I have no idea. He just said that he has a case that would interest me and that I should come back as soon as possible." Dipper said getting up as well as he lifted his bag,"Whatever it is, he sounded excited so its gotta be good." The adventurer scrunching his eyebrows. The pair waited for a few minutes and soon they were heading to baggage claim. After waiting for what seemed like forever, they got Pacifica's huge suitcase, and the couple walked out, calling a cab to pick them up.

With some difficulty, Dipper managed to stuff the suitcase in the trunk while Pacifica got in the passager seat. When he was finished, Dipper slid into the back where he could prop his legs on the empty seats and pulled a Journal, near identical to the book that started all of this, with the number 4 on it. He began writing about their latest discovery, something Pacifica knew not to bother him while doing, resulting in her making small talk with the cabbie as the car headed to Gravity Falls. Every once and a while, Dipper looked out the window and gave a half frown, half smile at the thought of protecting this place from becoming a wasteland of chaos and randomness 10 years ago.

The cab soon reached Gravity Falls. They were finally home. They had parked right in front of the Mystery Shack and got out. Dipper paid the cabbie, and went to the back to get Pacifica's suitcase out, something he found himself struggling with and since the cabbie made no sign of wanting to help, Dipped figured he'd be there a while. "You go inside Pacifica, I'll figure this out." He grunted with a smile, though sweat was already starting to form on his brow.

Pacifica nodded, laughing internally at her boyfriend and headed to the entrance of the Mystery Shack carrying Dipper's duffel bag and her backpack. She arrived just in time to see a couple of kids no older than 8 tumbled right in front of her as the fought over something. "Give it back Jude!" The young girl wearing the red dress with black poaka dots and white stockings with black shoes who ended up on top after the rolling yelled as she reached down for what looked like a tiny bottle of glowing yellow dust the boy had.

"Leave me alone Mary, I just wanna bring it to show and tell." Yelled the boy named Jude, clearly the older of the two, back as he struggled to get away. He pushed the the girl,Mary's, face with one hand as he held out the bottle with a grin with the other, keeping it out her reach as he got his white and blue striped t-shirt, tan shorts, and black sneakers just as dirty as the girl was getting her outfit.

Pacifica smiled as he walked over, bent down and plucked the bottle from Jude's hand,"Say Judas. This looks an awful like the bottle of real fairy dust your uncle sent your sister a couple weeks ago. This wouldn't happen to be the same thing, would it?" She said with a smirk looking down at the pair.

Mary jumped up with a grin and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist,"Pacifica!" She squealed to which the woman picked her up. Mary scrunched eyes in a cute little pout and pointed at her brother,"Jude stole my fairy dust to show his stupid friends at school."

Jude stomped his foot angrily,"I did not! I was just borrowing it. It's not like she was using it anyway, all she does is leave it on her dresser. I was gonna give it back tomorrow, I promise." He said pouting angrily as he crossed his arms.

Pacifica laughed a little,"Ooooohh. I see. Well, first of all, it isn't nice to call people stupid Mary." She said flicking her on the forhead with her free hand, to which the girl frowned at as rubbing her forehead, her brother grinning smugly as she did,"Now Judas, say sorry to Mary. It isn't nice to borrow things from people with out their permission, even if you plan on returning it later," Pacifica flicked Jude on the head as well,"It's still stealing." She said

Jude rubbed his head like his sister and looked at the ground,"Sorry Mary." He mumbled kicking the dirt on the ground.

"Don't worry Jude. I'll help you find something way cooler than some fairy dust." Dipper said walking up to him and messing with the boy's hair.

"UNCLE DIPPY!" Both children yelled as Jude hugged his leg, Mary jumping down from Pacifica's grasp and following suit, both grinning like the whole incident had never happened as the wrapped their legs around his.

Dipper grinned, further messing up the short brown hair both kids had,"Oh My God, there are little people on me!" He said with a grin,"Come on, let's head inside." He said as he started to walk, the two children not letting go of his legs.

Pacifica laughed again before scrunching her eyebrows and looking at Dipper,"Wait, where's my suitcase." She said frowning as she walked with him and the kids.

Dipper's smiled goofily as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a toy suitcase,"It was stuck in there pretty good so I had to used the fIashlight on it." He said, receiving an eye roll from Pacifica as they reached the Shack.

"Hey Uncle Dippy, what'd you fight this time? Was it something cool?" Jude letting go of Dipper's leg and falling on his butt. He got up and ran to open the door.

"Demonic horse with fire breathe. It's called the Jersey Devil. I'll tell you all about it later kid. Dipper said with a smiled before procceding to shake his leg to get Mary off, resulting in giggles from the girl before she jumped of and walked behind her big brother.

Looking around the Shack, very little had changed. Soos was very particular about keeping the place as close to how it was when he first worked there ever since he took over. The only difference was that now he was displaying actual supernatural artifacts, like the skull of a yeti that Dipper gave him. The best part was that people were actual interested in these authentic gems. Perhaps tourist in 2022 had higher attention spans than the ones in 2012, or maybe there was something in the water. Dipper didn't know. All he knew was that when he walked into the Mystery Museum, tourists were eating up every word that Soos Rameriez was saying.

Soos was wearing a green t-shirt and a gray blazer with a golden question mark pinned to his chest. He currently sticking his head in a stuffed Multibear's main jaw grinning,"And that's how my friend defeated the ferocious Multibear in mortal combat!" He said getting his head out with some difficulty, causing him to fall and making the children laugh.

At the sound of laughter, Soos whipped around and looked in the general direction of where it was coming from. He grinned as he stood up, brushing off his tan pants and walked over, pointing with his hand,"Ladies and Gentlemen, here he is, in a surprise appearance, the very man I was speaking about mere moments ago, Dipper Pines." Soos said as people 'oohed' and 'aahed' taking pictures. The Soos bent down and reached out and the children ran to him giggling,"And who are these little gremlins." He said holding one in each arm.

Mary smiled and wrapped her arms around Soos' neck,"Daddy it's us!" She squealed, garnering an 'awwww' by Pacifica and and the tourists, followed by more pictures.

Soos smiled and kissed both kids on the cheek and put them down. Jude whipped the kiss saying something about 'Daddy Cooties' while Mary left it on and both ran back to Dipper and Pacifica. Soos turned around and directed his attention to the tourist,"Ladies and Gentlemen, this conviently concludes out tour, please make your way to the exit and be sure to stop by the gift shop on the way out." The man said clapping his hands together.

The tourists left to the gift shop, taking pictures along the way and Soos turned around again to face Dipper, Pacifica and his kids. He walked over to the couple smiling and gave them both a bear hug at the same time, Mary and Jude quickly trying to squeeze out so the didn't get crushed by their father,"Dudes, it's so cool to see you guys again. I know its only been three weeks but I missed you dudes. Always nice to have you back." He said to a suffocating Dipper and a Pacifica who's face was redder than her blush.

"Soos. We need to breathe." He croaked as he hit a near by table as if he was tapping out.

Soos realized what was happeninwingd released them from his death grip. He held them out at shoulder length, one hand on one shoulder each,"Sorry dudes. Just so happy to so you alive and stuff. But I gotta ask, weren't you dudes supposed to come back two weeks from now." He said, tilting his head slightly like a dog. At this time, the kids were preoccupied swinging on the Multibear since adult talk was boring.

Dipper nodded,"Yeah, but Ford said he needed us something about a really promising discovery? We dropped everything, didn't even change. Where is he?" Dipper asked with a smile.

Soos nodded,"In his lab on the second floor. He did mention something about a fascinating map. Welp, I'll let you guys get to it. We can catch up later." Soos said raising his hand and fist bumping the couple before directing his attention to his children,"Come on you two. It's lunch time. Let's get those bellies filled." He said walking over and picking both kids up by their collars like the were cats, something the laughed at ever as the tried to get away, and walked off.

Dipper chuckled slightly to himself grabbing his duffel bag which he had dropped when Soos tried to kill them. He walked to the gift shop as everyone had cleared out by now. He nodded to the kid at the register,"Mr. Rameriez said you could take 5." He said smiling, to which the teenager immediately pulled out his phone and walked out the room. Dipper shook his head as he looksd at Pacifica,"Kids these days right? Always on their cell phones." He said grinning.

'Shut up Dipstick." She said smiling back as she pressed the sequence to cause thw vending machine to slide, revealing the entrance to the elevator that would take them downstairs. The couple walked in and Pacifica reached over and pressed two. The vending machine slid back into place as the elevator descended.

They quickly reached the second sub floor, though the pair had to endure a playing of 'Disco Girl' as elevator music. Pacifica on more than one occasion looked slyly at Dipper and opened her mouth only for him to say,"Don't say a thing" Even as he tapped along to the music with his foot.

When the reached the second floor, the couple walked out to see a sleeping Ford drooling over a map. Dipper simply nodded and put his duffel bag on the table before looking at Pacifica with a smirk. En he cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled,"OH NO! I ACCIDENTLY ROLLED THE INIFITIDIE!" Which automatically woke Ford up.

After having what looked like a mini seizure, Ford, composed himself to realize where he was. He groaned as he got up, pointing at Dipper, his robotic arm clicking as he waggeled his finger at Dipper,"You think your'e so funny, don't you." He said to a snickering Dipper before walking over and hugging Dipper and Pacifica.

"No Ford, he really does. I keep telling him he's a riot and he keeps believing me. It's quite disturbing." Pacifica said as she stood back causing Ford to laugh and Dipper to roll his eye. She picked the map Ford was sleeping on. Wary of the drool, she picked it up,"Is this what you called us up here for?" She said examining paper. It was yellowed and had a bunch of faded lines going what seemed everywhere. On top of that there was some illegible writing that had alsp faded. The only thing that was decent looking was the symbol of a foot. But it seemed like the map was one of Gravity Falls.

"Always down to brass tax this one." Ford said with a smile, running through his disheveled hair,"I can see why you like her." He said to Dipper chuckling Ford's crumpled red button down shirt and black pants as well as the bags under his eyes made him looking worse for wear. He sat down and took the map from Pacifica, the pair sitting across from him,"Yes it is Pacifica. It's a map that leads to an old civilization that lived in the Falls a long time ago, before Trembely ever came here. I don't know exactly what it says, but this symbol," he said pointing to the foot on the map," gives me an idea of what this society was all about. But I need proof. I have Fiddleford making me something so I can read the words on this map. But I have reason to believe, thanks to some books I had around, that this is the symbol of the Iron Claw. Ironic since the symbol is a foot yes, but that's besides the the point. The natives seemed to worship this entiy as god! He said getting up and pulling a book from his bookshelf, turning it to face the couple and flipping to the right page.

He showed them a picture of a cave drawing depicting group of men shrouded in cloaks made of fur dancing around a gigantic furry creature, easily twice as tall as even the tallest of the men depicted. "Woah. Great Uncle Ford. This is interesting. Where'd you even get this map." Dipper said picking up the book and flipping through a couple pages, looking at another picture on how the Irom Claw seemed to drink this beasts blood, showing a type of radiance comeing from those who did.

"An old traveling saleswoman. Who I got it from is not important. What is important if that we could discover a whole new creature no one's ever heard of before you two. While you help me?" Ford asked excited as he held out his metal hand.

"I want to say no, but this actually looks like something. Figure out how to read this map and let us know when you do." Pacifica said getting up.

Dipper nodded,"Yeah Great Uncle Ford. You have yourself a deal." Dipper said reaching out and shaking Ford's hand.

* * *

Welp, that's another chapter done. Please tell me what you guys think, and what you like and dislike about the fic. Opinions are always welcome. Also, favorite and make alerts for the story. One last thing, all things will be explained in due time. One day, we will find out about Ford's arm. Till then, later.

/ppd_J8_LIlI The First Video

/56pj6TX6Xbs The Second Video


End file.
